Enterprise applications can implement one or more business processes that assist with, for example, billing, payment processing, customer relationship management, resource planning, human resource management, etc.
Enterprise applications are typically hosted on one or more server computer systems (servers) and provide simultaneous services to a large number of users via client computer systems (clients). This is in contrast to a single-user application that is executed on a user's personal computer and serves only one user at a time.